2020 Daytona 500
| Official_name = | Location = Daytona Beach, Florida | Course = Permanent racing facility | Course_mi = 2.5 | Course_km = 4.0 | Distance_laps = 200 | Distance_mi = 500 | Distance_km = 800 | Weather = | Avg = | Attendance = | Pole_Driver = | Pole_Driver2 = | Pole_Team = | Pole_Time = | Grid_from_heats = | Grid_from_ballot = | Grid_from_number = | Most_Driver = | Most_Team = | Most_laps = | Car = | First_Driver = | First_Team = | Network = Fox | Announcers = Mike Joy, Jeff Gordon and Michael Waltrip | Ratings = | Radio = MRN | Booth_Ann = Alex Hayden, Jeff Striegle and Rusty Wallace | Turn_Ann = Dave Moody (1 & 2), Mike Bagley (Backstretch) and Kyle Rickey (3 & 4) }} The 2019 Daytona 500, the 62nd running of the event, will be a NASCAR Cup Series race held on February 16, 2019, Contested over 200 laps, it will be the 1st race of the 2020 NASCAR Cup Series season. Report Daytona International Speedway is a race track in Daytona Beach, Florida, that is one of six superspeedways, the others being Auto Club Speedway, Pocono Raceway, Indianapolis Motor Speedway, Michigan International Speedway, and Talladega Superspeedway. Background , the track where the race was held]] Daytona International Speedway is one of two superspeedways to hold NASCAR races, the other being Talladega Superspeedway. The standard track at Daytona International Speedway is a four-turn superspeedway that is long. The track's turns are banked at 31 degrees, while the front stretch, the location of the finish line, is banked at 18 degrees. Entry list #00 Quin Houff #1 Kurt Busch #2 Brad Keselowski #3 Austin Dillon #4 Kevin Harvick #6 Ryan Newman #8 Tyler Reddick #9 Chase Elliott #10 Aric Almirola #11 Denny Hamlin #12 Ryan Blaney #13 Ty Dillon #14 Clint Bowyer #15 Brennan Poole #16 Justin Haley #17 Chris Buescher #18 Kyle Busch #19 Martin Truex Jr. #20 Erik Jones #21 Matt DiBenedetto #22 Joey Logano #24 William Byron #27 Reed Sorenson? #32 Corey LaJoie #34 Michael McDowell #36 David Ragan #37 Ryan Preece #38 John Hunter Nemechek #41 Cole Custer #42 Kyle Larson #43 Bubba Wallace #47 Ricky Stenhouse Jr. #48 Jimmie Johnson #49 Chad Finchum #51 Joey Gase #52 J.J. Yeley #54 TBA #62 Brendan Gaughan #66 Timmy Hill #77 Ross Chastain #88 Alex Bowman #95 Christopher Bell #96 Daniel Suarez #TBA James Davison Practice First practice Final practice Qualifying Qualifying results Gander RV Duel The Gander RV Duels are a pair of NASCAR Monster Energy Cup Series races held in conjunction with the Daytona 500 annually in February at Daytona International Speedway. They consist of two races 60 laps and 150 miles (240 km) in length, which serve as heat races that set the lineup for the Daytona 500. Both races sets the lineup for positions 3–32. The first race sets the lineup for cars that qualified in odd–numbered positions on pole qualifying day. The second race sets the lineup for cars that qualified in even–numbered positions. Positions 33–36 are filled by the four drivers that posted the fastest lap in pole qualifying that didn't lock in a position in the Duel's. Positions 37–40 are set by the four cars highest in the 2018 owner's points that didn't lock in a position in the Duels and weren't among the cars that posted the four fastest timed laps in pole qualifying. Duel 1 Duel 2 Race Stage results Stage One Laps: 60 Stage Two Laps: 60 Final stage results Stage Three Laps: 80 Note #Daytona 500 2020 Online Coverage #Where to get Daytona 500 Tickets References }} Category:2019 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series Category:2019 in sports in Florida Category:February 2019 sports events in the United States Category:NASCAR races at Daytona International Speedway